bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Krieger
Edward 'Eddy' Krieger is a young American college student, and son of Larson Krieger and Francesca Moreau. He is a smart but socially awkward momma's boy who has an overly attached relationship with his mother Frankie. He is in his late teens, approaching his 20's, and a student of computing in the Philadelphia area. He is mostly shy and non-talkative, with a penchant for staring at women without thinking, but is otherwise a softhearted and good natured, a prime target for bullying. Since his parents divorce, he has sided with his mother, having already disliked his father, attempting to become the man of the house and fill the role his father once did, but that has only made their relationship more co-dependent and unhealthy. Descriptions Physical Eddy is a young man in his late teens, going on to his 20's, with Germanic features thanks to his father's German heritage. Such features include a long face, a square jaw, pale skin and rusty dark brown hair. He is of average height, but smaller in stature than his father, and lean due to lack of muscle. He has not piercings or tattoos. He usually dresses in smart casuals, including a sweater and shirt combo with slacks and a belt, believing the look to be a respectable one without being too nerdy. Personality Eddy is a naturally shy and timid young man thanks to years of over mothering on Frankie's part, So too is he kindhearted, loving and smart thanks to her nurturing. He is a typical nerdy guy though he doesn't like to fit the stereotype after years of bullying for that fact. He has a few, select group of friends. He is talented with computers, also enjoying science and other technical subjects, but he is also proficient with languages thanks to applied effort, not because he enjoys them but because he knows his mother appreciates them. Conversely he doesn't have well trained social skills, often shying away from new people and becoming introverted, especially around girls. He is mostly resigned to the fact he believes he'll never have a girlfriend, instead relying on his mother for that kind of attention. Hobbies and Interests * Computers and Video Games * Table Top Role Playing Games Dislikes * Johney Sessions and other Bullies * Meeting New People * Social Situations Key Personal Relationships Francesca Moreau (Mother) Edward, or Eddy as she refers to him, is the most precious person to Frankie, ever since she gave birth to him, and she is too the most important person in his life. However, her constant mommying him has also had some drawbacks, chiefly among them his lack of practiced social skills and his inward nature. She is firm with him at times, but always loving, doting on him even. He in turn has a deep love for her, at one point trying to complement her in lieu of his father when she makes them all breakfast.Mentioned in NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Eddy's relationship with his has always been a little unhealthy, spending time with him becoming a way to alleviate the boredom that came with her long days at home alone. Their familiarity became so common that neither would even notice the unusualness of their closeness, and she not remarking on the long looks he has for her, chalking it up to rudeness for staring than anything else.Frankie's OS Public Teaser, March 2019 After his parents divorce, things get even more twisted for the pair, as she begins to cling tighter to her son as her family falls apart. At his mother's instigation, they pair begin practice dating, as Frankie tries to help her son become more experience in being around women and learn to treat them correctly, unlike his father. Larson Krieger (Father) Edward respects his father, but he doesn't like him. After years of overbearing parenting from his mother, his relationship with his father on the other hand seemed distant by comparison. Larson was always a more practical minded man, less emotional, and only seemingly interested in particular areas of his son's life, such as how well he did in science class at school. Even though Eddy would admire his father's intelligence, knowledge and prestigious job, he never really connected with him on a personal level after his childhood years. As his parents relationship deteriorated, Eddy began to side more and more with his mother, being more aware than she was of the abusive and insulting remarks Larson had for her. This further strained their relationship to the point he was somewhat happy to see his father leave their home, giving him the chance to fill his role and be a better man than his dad was for his mother. Backstory Early Life and Teen Years Edward is the only son of both Larson Krieger and Francesca Moreau, completing the happy family. His early years were a typical American child's, and thanks to his father providing for them their family was well enough off to live an upper middle-class lifestyle. As a kid, Eddy was pretty smart compared to other children, which made both his parents proud. They encouraged his budding genius in their own ways and as time went on he rose to the top of his class in many subjects in school. However, his intelligence also separated him from his peers at an early age too. In elementary school he first met Johney Sessions, his lifelong bully even to this day. Johney would antagonize him to no end, making Eddy reluctant to join in socially with the other kids, for fear of more teasing, choosing instead to interact with a small group of like-minded friends or his mother when in need of social contact. For the most part he devoted himself more to thing like computers and science, which he understood more and had no fear of the unknown with. By his teen years Eddy was already an introverted kid, much more comfortable around technology than people, especially girls. He discovered and explore sex mostly through the internet, by now already having a reputation as a nerdy weirdo to most girls in school thanks to Johney and the popular kids. Early on he decided not to even bother with the real girls from school or the neighbourhood, instead confining himself to those on the internet and receiving all the direct love he needed from his Mommy. As time went by he became especially knowledgeable in computing, even making his own websites for fun and playing RPGs online via forums, even moderating his own group on a website of his own making. He one day wanted to learn to programme for real, setting his sights on becoming a developer at a cool tech company where only smart people worked, but only after he makes sure his mother is well taken care off first. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Eddy appears in his mother Frankie's Origin Story, NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally. His role in the story is primarily in support of his mother as her marriage comes to an end. During the course of the Mini-VN, the unhealthiness of his relationship with his mother is reveal, and it worsens when his father leaves them in order to pursue relationships with other women, with Eddy becoming the man of the house. He attempts to help Frankie through the difficult time, but his affection becomes a contributing factor to her mental break, inspiring a growing attraction to younger men in the older woman. During this time Frankie and Eddy begin "practice dating" as she grooms him into being a gentleman who treats women well. Non-Canonical Content Edward hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Additional Content Eddy also hasn't appeared in any additional content or Patreon post of note to date. Appearances Canonical * NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters